United We Stand
by AK1028
Summary: My 130th story. (FOP: Post Fairy Odd Pet. Mario: Post Heart of Dreams.) Timmy and Luigi are both living normal lives until some robots arrive in their respected home dimensions, wanting to kill Timmy and Luigi Can they figure out this mystery and save their home dimensions? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! (Rated T to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Welcome everyone to Amie's 130th story here on fanfiction. *sits in his chair* And things are about to get started with this crossover idea. *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Now before we get started, just a slight note. This takes place after "Fairly Odd Pet" in the Fairly Odd Parents universe and before "Land of Hearts" in the Mario universe. Let's get started._

_*fade out*_

* * *

**Kids Network Studios presents**

**In association with Toonami**

**United We Stand**

* * *

_Dimmsdale, California_

* * *

Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner was in his bedroom on this raining Saturday morning, completely bored that he couldn't take Sparky, his fairy dog, for a walk or anything. The thirteen year old teen was REALLY bored. His messy brown hair had grown out a bit more as his sapphire eyes were a bit tired. He was wearing his favorite outfit: a pink baseball hat, a short pink short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. With a _'poof'_ his fairy family appeared. Cosmo was in his swimming gear for some reason or another.

Wanda asked, "Cosmo, why are you wearing your swimming gear while its raining?"

Cosmo answered, with a question of his own, "Raining? I thought the sprinklers were on!"

Sparky's right eye twitched as he stated, "Okay, I'm stepping away from the green haired fairy, slowly."

Poof said, disturbed, "Poof, poof!"

Timmy sighed as he wished, "I wish it was sunny out!"

With a wave of their wands and a _'POOF'_, sunny side eggs appeared in the sky with a side of bacon and white toast. Everyone looked at the green haired fairy, who was now wearing a bib and holding a fork and knife, looking mighty hungry. Cosmo finally noticed the stares.

"What," he asked, "I thought he said sunny side egg with a side of bacon and white toast!"

Wanda stated, "Cosmo, sometimes I think you have ear wax in your ear."

Cosmo replied, "No...sometimes I have Zippy in my ear."

As he said that, the squirrel popped out of Cosmo's ear, covered in ear wax.

Timmy gagged, "Yuck! On second thought, maybe I should just stay in for the day."

Mr. Turner called up to his only son, "Oh Timmy! Your mother and I are going out and leaving you with your loving baby sitter Vicky!"

As he said _"loving baby sitter Vicky"_, a plant next to him seemed to have screamed then died. Timmy sighed.

He said to his fairies, "You know, sometimes I wonder if things would be better if everyone knew...and if everyone remembered that I was the Chosen One... I wonder what a hero is like..."

Wanda stated, "But you are a hero, sport. So what if no one remembers? We still think you are OUR Chosen One."

Sparky added, "And even though I have no idea what you are talking about, Wanda's right. You can't get down in the dumps about something that can't be fixed. But why haven't you wished for everyone to remember?"

Timmy sighed as he explained, "Cause Jorgen made it against Da Rules. You know how he gets about people knowing about fairies that a) not having fairies of their own, b) being able to control magic and take over the world with it like Crocker, and c) just use them for their own selfish purposes like wishing for a unicorn or hair."

Wanda explained further, "Besides, only people with fairies can know about them aside from people that can control magic or are time travelers."

Timmy sweated a bit on that one but replied, "Wanda's right. Besides, that was three years ago. Times have changed. So have I. I have a responsibility now to protect you guys for being exposed before you move on. But for now, its another typical day."

As he said that, Vicky came into his room.

* * *

_Boo Woods, Mushroom Kingdom_

* * *

It was raining day in the kingdom as Luigi James Manfredi, the youngest Manfredi twin, was playing with his ghost puppy Polterpup _"Spettro"_ as he decided to name him. Violet Jasmine Calico, Luigi's fiance, was smiling at the sight as she joined in on the laughter. It had been a few months since Luigi had popped the question to Violet and since the death of Mr. L.

Luigi commented, "I am bored, hun..."

Violet stroked Luigi's hair that was hidden by his green hat and stated, "Same here..."

Luigi smiled at her as he replied, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Violet asked, "Oh? What is it?"

Luigi answered, "About Malleo and me. Do you think we'll ever be close again?"

Violet stated, "It's possible but who ever said that you two were distant in the first place?"

Luigi replied, "Well, no one. It just seems that way."

Violet responded, "Oh."

Luigi nodded as he rubbed his eyes and told her, "Sometimes I wish people didn't forget the mansion incidents so easily."

Violet kissed his nose as she pointed out, "I didn't and I never will. You saved my life and I'll always be grateful."

Luigi blushed as Spettro barked, panting. The couple laughed as Luigi hugged Violet, surprising her a bit.

He said, "Thanks for always being there for me, Vi."

Violet stated, "You're welcome, Weegie. You know that."

Luigi pulled back as he asked, "Is there anything you want to do?"

Violet answered, "Not much we can do since it is raining."

Luigi teased, "Never stopped us before, especially when we fought Boolosus in the rain."

Violet joked, "Don't you mean YOU fought Boolosus?"

Luigi replied, "Oh ha ha, VERY funny."

Violet responded, "I thought so."

That's when Luigi heard his Duel Scream ringing, showing that Elvin was calling him. Luigi sighed, it was just going to be another typical day.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

* * *

A legion of robots were standing at the ready, looking at their leader. The leader was staying in the showings, watching the two boys on two screens. He knew that these two were a big threat, especially since they were friends with his BIGGEST threat, the leader of Kids Network Studios. The leader of the robots knew the web show VERY well and he vowed vengeance for what she did to him.

"Soon," said the leader, "We shall destroy Kids Network Studios and then take over the world!"

The robots raised their right hand in victory as they seemed to have cheered.

"Invade Dimmsdale and Mushroom Kingdom tonight," the leader commanded.

The robots headed out with their orders as their leader stayed in the shadows.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, that's the start of this story. Let's head down to the studios._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Hi everyone!_

_Wanda: Cosmo, what are you doing?_

_Cosmo: I'm saying hi everyone out there in t.v. land!_

_Wanda: Cosmo, this is going on the internet!_

_Poof: *sighs, annoyed*_

_Sparky: I feel your pain, bro._

_Poof: ...you do?_

_Sparky: ...not really._

_Timmy: Things are getting lively._

_Amie: That they are._

_Luigi: Makes sense since this IS the 130th story._

_Timmy: Yeah, that is true._

_Luigi: You know it._

_Amie: Tom?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Be glad to. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*fade to black*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* You know, everytime I do this for either Toonami or for Kids Network Studios or for TimPrime1, it never gets old. *sits down in his chair* You know what I mean? *presses a few touch screen buttons*_

_Sara: Yes, actually, I do._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Dimmsdale_

* * *

Evening couldn't come faster for Timmy. Vicky had left for the night and Timmy's parents were finally home. However, it seemed like they weren't paying any attention to their only son. Needing an excuse to get out of the house, he lied and said that he was talking Sparky out for a walk. His parents didn't seem to care, as per usual, as he headed out with Sparky's leash, Wanda as his rain coat, Cosmo as his rain hat, and Poof as his rain boots. The thirteen year old was getting tired of it and was seriously thinking of leaving Dimmsdale forever. It seemed like nothing was going to change for the better.

The fairies and Sparky noticed that the young teen was quieter than usual. They knew the reason, the pink hatted teen was really depressed and felt like it was just them against the world. Suddenly, a young blonde girl approached Timmy.

She asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Timmy looked at her. She was about the same age he was and had dark blue eyes, wearing a red dress, and red shoes. She was cute but she was no Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang. Thankfully, she was no Dorothy _"Tootie"_ Jill De Lesile, either.

He shrugged, "Not really but I don't feel like talking to strangers."

She stated, "Oh, I'm NO stranger, Timmy Turner."

Timmy froze in his tracks as he narrowed his sapphire eyes at her. She was smirking evilly. _'Could she be an Eliminator,'_ Timmy wondered, defiantly on his toes.

He asked, "Who are you?"

She answered, "Your worse nightmare, Chosen One."

With that, she extended her right hand, turning it into a flamethrower. Timmy automatically jumped as the flames were under his feet, literally. The fairies and Sparky were scrambled, reverting back to normal as Timmy cartwheeled away from the girl.

Timmy stated, "I'm assuming that you are NOT exactly a fan..."

Wanda turned into a shield as she blocked the next flamethrower as she said, "Timmy, I don't think she's an Eliminator! She's acting like she WANTS to kill you."

Timmy replied, still cartwheeling away from the robot, "Like I hadn't noticed!"

Cosmo turned into a sword as he stated, "We thought you didn't!"

Timmy quickly used Cosmo to cut off the flamethrower arm, letting Poof turn into his helmet and Sparky growling at the robot.

Sparky told the robot, "You're outnumbered strange robot!"

Poof added, "Poof, poof!"

The girl turned into a robot, revealing it was NOTHING like an Eliminator. It was a tall, had a dark red body, and unlike the Eliminators, it was heaver in the chest and its head was smaller - preventing a clean shot at its neck. There was a symbol on the chest of the robot that almost looked like a dragon.

The robot said, **"Instructions are to attack and kill Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. Only child of Terrance and Tamara Turner. Chosen One of the fairies and harbors three fairies and a fairy dog. Grand child of Vlad and Gladys on his mother side and of Darien _"Pappy"_ and Estelle. Great nephew of Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Brown, inventor of a time traveling De Lorean. Love interests, Beatrice "_Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang."**

Wanda perked up and asked, "You're related to Doctor Brown?"

Timmy answered, ignoring Wanda, "So, you've done your homework. What am I supposed to be? Impressed or scared?"

The robot stated, **"Any threat to our master must be killed so that we may take over the world with our order."**

Cosmo replied, "I don't know about you, Timmy, but I'm scared!"

Sparky added, still growling, "Yeah but he's still alone."

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

The robot asked, smugly, **"Are you certain?"**

That's when the four of them looked up and saw a whole bunch of fleets of airships.

Timmy breathed, "This is bad...really bad."

The robot stated, **"These robots are perfect and will take over each home, replacing the humans with us. For the reason, you shall not know...not now, not ever!"**

Wanda replied, "Timmy, we have to get out of here!"

Cosmo added, "And fast, I think I just went in my pants!"

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Sparky agreed, "Yeah, let's bolt!"

Timmy nodded in agreement as he ran out of there, wondering what was going on and why would anyone want to replace humans with robots. As he kept running, he wondered if there was ANYONE he could trust in his hometown.

* * *

As he got into the Timmy Cave, his fairies and Sparky appeared to him.

Wanda asked, "Sport, why didn't you tell us that you were related to Doctor Brown?"

Sparky stated, "Wanda, I really don't think that's the time for THAT."

Cosmo added, "Yeah, especially when I have to change my pants!"

As Cosmo _'poofed'_ out, Poof sighed.

He said, annoyed, "Poof poof."

Timmy replied, "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you that. But right now, we've got a bigger problem. We have stop those robots before its too late!"

Wanda questioned, "How? They've got shape shifting and flamethrowers! And they are CLEARLY after you!"

Sparky added, "Which makes NO sense. How'd they know about you in the first place?"

Cosmo returned, wearing a Sherlock Homes outfit and stated, "Elementary my dear... Uh, what's elementary?"

Poof rolled his eyes and said, "Poof, poof!"

Timmy responded, "Well, I don't know HOW they know me, that's bothering me. Jorgen erased everyone's memory, right?"

Wanda commented, "More like suppressed."

Timmy stated, "Same thing. They don't know and I'm on my own again...just like last time."

Sparky replied, "No, this time, we're here."

Cosmo added, "Yes...wait, what happened last time?"

Poof said, annoyed, "Poof, poof..."

Wanda stated, "Anyways, sweetie. We have to figure out a way to shut those robots down!"

Timmy replied, "If we do it now, it'll take too long. So, suit me up, guys."

Sparky responded, "Be glad to!"

Cosmo asked, "Wait, suit him up with what?"

Poof sighed, getting REALLY annoyed, "Poof, poof!"

With a _'poof'_, Timmy was outfitted with Cosmo as his green sword, Wanda as his pink shield, and Poof as his helmet. Sparky was his attack dog. Timmy took a deep breath and headed out, not sure with what he was facing...

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: One chapter done with Timmy. The next one will show, of course, the man in green. For now, let's check in with the studios._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Hey guys!_

_Wanda: A chapter focused on us!_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: That was pretty good._

_Timmy: Yeah and we should be switching over to Luigi's side soon._

_Luigi: Sounds about right._

_Amie: Sure does._

_Cosmo: So, what now?_

_Wanda: I don't know._

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: Poof's right, we need to end the chapter._

_Timmy: I like that idea!_

_Luigi: I think we all do._

_Amie: Tom, if you please?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Of course. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Well guys, we made it back to the third chapter. Things are getting pretty good but what would make things better is if we go straight into chapter, shall we? *sits in his chair and presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Sounds good to me too._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Boo Woods_

* * *

The evening didn't come fast enough for Luigi. The rain had finally let up so he and Violet took Polterpup (who they had named Spettro) out for a walk. The green clad ghost hunter had Spettro's leash in one hand and the violet clad ice wielder's hand with the other. Violet smiled, enjoying the nice walk outside. Though there were puddles everywhere and they were getting slightly wet, they were strangely warm since they were in each other's company.

Luigi commented, "I have to say, I'm surprised you aren't cold."

Violet stated, "Like I said previously, the cold doesn't bother me."

Luigi replied, "Well, I'll have to remember that."

Violet responded, jokingly, "That would help."

Suddenly, Spettro tugged on his leash, slipping out of Luigi's hands as he ran off.

Luigi said, "Hey! Spettro!"

Violet told her fiance, "I've got him."

With that, Violet ran off to catch up to Spettro. That's when fog rolled in, scaring Luigi. That was the ONE thing about Boo Woods that scared the heck out of him. And that was the fog that rolled in every so often unexpectedly. What got his attention was the footsteps coming TOWARDS him, splashing in the puddle of water. The green clad ghost hunter looked and saw - emerging from the fog - was a blonde hair girl. She was the same age as him, deep blue eyes, wearing a red dress and red shoes.

Luigi asked, "Hey, what are you doing in Boo Woods?"

The girl answered, "I've come for you."

Luigi questioned, "For me? Sorry, I'm engaged."

The girl stated, "Not for love. For your murder."

The green clad ghost hunter turned white as a ghost as her hand turned into a flamethrower. Luigi jumped out of the way as the flames were under his feet, quite literally. Luigi then activated his green electricity after landing on his feet, getting a surprise that only his left arm was producing the electricity.

Luigi breathed, "What the...?"

**"You see,"** said _'the girl'_, as it turned into a robot. It was a tall, had a dark red body, and unlike the Eliminators, it was heaver in the chest and its head was smaller - preventing a clean shot at its neck. There was a symbol on the chest of the robot that almost looked like a dragon. It added, **"Instructions...to kill Luigi James Manfredi. Younger twin brother to Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior. Youngest son to Mario Gregory Manfredi Senior and Lucinda. Engaged to Violet Jasmine Calico. Used to be apart of Mario and Sons Plumbing before coming to here, the Mushroom Kingdom."**

Luigi asked, "How'd you know that?"

The robot answered, **"That is for us to know and for you to find out as we fulfill our master's wishes."** Shadows were above Luigi's head as the green clad ghost hunter looked up and saw fleets of airships. The robot added, **"And that is to eliminate YOU!"**

Luigi breathed, "Oh no..."

The robot activated his other flamethrower as Luigi ran away from them, at a fast pace. He had no idea where he was going but he had to make sure that it was away from those strange robots. He couldn't face them alone and if they were after him, he needed to get away from the kingdom (and everyone else) as soon as possible.

* * *

_Evershade Valley, Mushroom Kingdom_

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Elvin Gadd (E Gadd for short) was working on an all new invention as a green ghost came up from behind. Elvin turned as the green ghost smiled at him. Elvin smiled back as he waved. It was a typical night as Elvin was surrounded by the friendly ghosts, doing his chores. There was a Slammer, a Hider, a Gobber, a Sneaker, and a Creeper. Some of the ghosts had names and the Greenie that waved to Elvin was named Tyler. Tyler looked out the window and saw Luigi running up the pathway. He said something in his ghost language.

Elvin asked, "What is it, Tyler?" That's when he looked out the window and saw the same thing. He opened the door as he asked, "Luigi, what are you doing here, my boy?"

Luigi answered, "Elvin, I've got a problem! Robots have appeared here and are trying to kill me!"

Elvin blurted out, "What?!"

Just then, the door was burned off by the robot that had followed Luigi.

The robot stated, **"Give us the man in green!"**

Elvin shouted, "Never!"

Luigi activated his green electricity again and yet again, he only got a response from his left arm. But it was enough to get the robot away from Elvin.

The green clad ghost hunter stated, "I told you so!"

Elvin questioned, "But how? And why?"

Luigi answered, "I don't know but we don't have much time before they re-group. We need help on this one."

Elvin stated, "I happen to agree my boy and apparently, the direct approach only works for one robot at a time."

Luigi replied, scared, "I don't know what to do..."

Elvin responded, "I'll alert your brother. You see if you can try to find something that will help."

Luigi asked, still scared, "By myself?"

Elvin answered, "You have to, my boy. Everyone is counting on you!"

Luigi stated, his knees knocking, "On me...?"

Elvin replied, "Including me, my boy. Get some supplies and get back here quick."

Luigi nodded as he headed out of there, worried about leaving Elvin behind.

* * *

_Unknown location_

* * *

**"HE is a member of Kids Network Studios?"**

"...yes. Strangely enough."

**"Alright, the Chosen One of the Fairies I believe. But this man in green?"**

"I know it is unusual to have someone that looks like that they have NEVER been a hero but this man in green was actually predicted that he's the ideal host for the power of the Chaos Heart."

**"...him?!"**

"It seems unbelievable but it is true. The leader of Kids Network Studios knew what they were doing when they chose their team."

**"...if you want revenge on the leader of KNS then why go through the members first?"**

"Are you questioning my logic?"

**"...I apologize, my leader... I know our plan is to get rid of them first and then take over the world."**

"And I suggest that you remember that."

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, things are getting interesting. Let's head down to the studios._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: And action! Work the camera!_

_Poof: Poof, poof?_

_Wanda: Cosmo, you idiot!_

_Sparky: You said it._

_Timmy: He did 'poof' us to Canada once._

_Luigi: Oh yeah, I remember that._

_Amie: And he drove me nuts too!_

_Cosmo: ...sorry._

_Poof: Poof._

_Wanda: So now that the third chapter is done, we continue on wards._

_Sparky: With the fourth chapter next._

_Timmy: Sounds like a plan._

_Luigi: Let's wrap it up._

_Amie: Sounds good. Tom?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Be glad to. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	4. Chapter 4

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes into the screening room* You know, it is finally Saturday and after a few bumps in the road, we're back. *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Let's get started then!_

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Thwomp Volcano, Mushroom Kingdom_

* * *

Luigi had finally stopped running, completely out of breath. When he realized that he was at Thwomp Volcano, he had noticed that he had lost those robots that were after him. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'that's SLIGHTLY good news.'_ The man in green then noticed that he was in Elvin's old lab that he, Mario, and Violet visited in the past during the Shroobs attack. Granted, even though that they shouldn't have been messing around with time in the first place, Luigi thought it was great to see his mentor in his prime.

As the man in green looked around for anything that could help him to help him, he heard an electronic buzzing behind him. Luigi turned around and saw a robot there. But it was nothing like the robots chasing him. In fact, this robot looked...different. Luigi timidly went over to it, his knees knocking.

He asked, "W-who are you?"

The robot looked at him with its blue eyes as Luigi was able to look it over. It was a silver/gray colored robot with spiked shoulders. Its helmet was shaped strangely.

**"Must...find...the...Chosen...One,"** the robot said, struggling against the machinery that held it at bay.

Luigi breathed, "The Chosen One? Who's that?"

**"The humans call him Timmy Turner,"** the robot answered.

Luigi gasped, as he whispered, "Timmy...is in trouble... Grand, as if I didn't have enough problems." He then turned to the robot, activating his green electricity (which only activated in his left arm again) as he questioned, "What do you want with Timmy anyways and are you working with those Fire Bots?"

**"I know not what these Fire Bots are,"** the robot reassured, **"But my orders are to find the Chosen One and bring him to my master, the Darkness."**

Luigi lowered his left arm as he stated, "The Darkness has been defeated. This is the Mushroom Kingdom, a different dimension and the Chosen One does NOT live here."

**"Then how do you know about him,"** the Eliminator questioned, a bit confused.

Luigi hissed, bringing his left arm up again, "I believe you are in NO position to be asking questions. My dimension, my rules."

**"Databanks conclude that you are Luigi James Manfredi,"** the Eliminator stated, **"The man in green and the perfect host for the Chaos Heart."**

Luigi replied, trying not to be scared, "That was a long time ago. I'm no longer THAT man."

**"Yes,"** the Eliminator responded, **"I do not sense your alter ego inside of you. Just a man that's been scared forever and refuses to tell his brother about his nightmares."**

Luigi immediately lowered his left arm as he stammered, "H-how'd you know about that?"

**"Quite oblivious that you are carrying a heavy burden,"** explained the Eliminator, **"That you are an agent of Kids Network Studios ever since the first mansion incident and that those Boos made you see THAT of all things."**

Luigi deactivated his green electricity as he fell to the floor, crawling away from the Eliminator on his hands and feet. He started to cry, trying not to scream at the images he saw so long ago.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Hearts Be True'_-

_The green clad ghost hunter ran through the haunted mansion, with the violet clad ice wielder lagging behind him, freezing the ghosts that were following them. When the ghosts were too much for Violet to keep up with Luigi, she let him go ahead of her. As Luigi looked all over the mansion, he got to the Telephone Room and heard one of them ringing._

_Luigi picked it up and answered, "Hello?"_

_When no one answered, a flash of lightning caught his attention. Luigi looked up and instantly froze. There, in front of him, on the wooden wall was his shadow suspended in mid-air from a tree with a rope around the neck. The green clad ghost hunter fell down, landing on his butt, memorized by the shadow that seemed to be mocking him. Luigi panted, a cold sweat dropping from his head as the shadow disappear with the lightning. Luigi was on the ground, shaking and was in complete and utter terror._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

He panted, breaking out of the flash, "I w-won't b-break d-down..."

That's when he heard glass breaking.

**"What was that,"** the Eliminator asked.

Luigi barely got to his feet as he looked out the window. That's when he saw that the Fire Bots were coming.

The green clad ghost hunter answered, "The Fire Bots are coming. I have to get out of here, they outnumber me 5 to 1, at least!"

**"Then go see the Chosen One,"** the Eliminator stated.

Luigi breathed, "Timmy... Not a bad idea. ...but how?"

**"Allow me,"** the Eliminator replied, sucking Luigi into the porthole from the Darkness.

As the Fire Bots arrived, the Eliminator pretended to be powered down. The Fire Bots saw him but seemed to pay him no mind. The Fire Bots moved as the Elimniator powered back up, hoping that Luigi made to Dimmsdale safely. It got rid of the machinery holding it as it was about to love Thwomp Volcano.

**"Freeze."**

The Eliminator turned the Fire Bots behind it, pointing their flamethrowers at it.

**"Yes,"** the Eliminator asked.

**"Where did you send the man in green,"** the leader of the Fire Bots demanded.

**"Dimmsdale,"** the Eliminator answered, figuring that they couldn't get there.

**"Well, we should get there quickly and kill them both in the same dimension,"** the leader of the Fire Bots stated, as it burned the Eliminator, destroying it.

With the melted metal on the ground, the Fire Bots left the Mushroom Kingdom for Dimmsdale as Elvin and Violet watched in total horror of the exchange of the two robots.

Violet breathed, "Luigi..."

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Since it is Toonami night, make sure that you stick around for it._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: ...what IS Toonami night anyways?_

_Wanda: *face palms herself* Are you seriously asking that now?!_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: Apparently._

_Timmy: This is why we don't have him with us on Twitter..._

_Luigi: *sweat drop* I can see why._

_Amie: And why I fired him too._

_Cosmo: But I came back as camerman!_

_Wanda: We can still his position, right? Please?_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: ...uh maybe._

_Timmy: *sighs* I can't wait till tonight where it is just the three of us._

_Luigi: Agreed on that one._

_Amie: Tom, if you please?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade in the Absolution*_

_Tom: Be glad to, Amie. It's the best part of the job. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	5. Chapter 5

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* What's going on Toonami faithful? We've got another awesome chapter for you guys in this special 130th story. *sits in his chair* So sit back, relax, and grab the popcorn cause we're starting. *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Comense with this awesome chapter._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Dimmsdale, Californina_

* * *

"Luigi."

"..."

"Luigi?"

"..."

"Luigi!"

"...huh?"

The green clad ghost hunter slowly opened his eyes and standing above him was the one and only, Timmy Turner. Luigi sat up, rubbing his head as the fairies and Sparky appeared. The six of them were down in the Timmy Cave.

Wanda asked, "Wait a minute here, sport. How did you know his name?"

Timmy ignored Wanda as he asked Luigi, "You okay?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah but that's the last time I go through a porthole made by an Eliminator."

Timmy grumbled, "As if I didn't have enough problems."

Luigi got up and responded, "Relax, I think it went offline thanks to those stupid Fire Bots. Main reason I'm here, btw."

Cosmo got in on this as he said, "Right on man, bmw's are the best type of cars!"

Luigi went by Cosmo and mumbled, "And this is why he's off the team."

Wanda perked up at this as she questioned, "What team? Who are you and how does Timmy know you?!"

Sparky added, "Yeah, what's happening?"

Poof asked, "Poof, poof?"

Timmy ignored his fairies for the most part as he commented, "They are here too."

Luigi went over to the computer and asked, "Have you tried to fight these things head on?"

Timmy answered, "Yeah and we lost badly."

Luigi stated, "I haven't faced them but they know about us both through our connection to the studios."

Timmy replied, "Bad, VERY bad."

Wanda shouted, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Timmy and Luigi flinched at Wanda's scream but both of them managed to recover.

The pink hatted boy stated, "Okay. Geez, no need to blow off our ears. The studios we're talking about is Kids Network Studios, the web show that not only provides news but also helps in certain situations. There are multiple people on the team: Ben Ten, John and Pete, and more. Luigi and I are in the _'main hub'_, if you will. Meaning if something happens to the leader, I step in. If something happens to me, Luigi steps in."

Wanda put up her hands as she questioned, "Okay, wait. So you two only met through this web show...? Not through our magic?"

Luigi answered, "Well, technically, yes."

Timmy added, "See, it all started just like another other day..."

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'AK1028's Birthday'_-

_It was another typical day. Timmy was running away from Vicky at his usually fast pace. Even though Timmy was the slowest kid in school, he could still keep up with Vicky pretty well. Timmy slammed the door on Vicky as Cosmo 'poofed' in, looking charred up._

_Timmy asked, "Hey, Cosmo. What happened to you?"_

_Cosmo answered, "Well, I just came from the real world. You won't believe who I'm working with!"_

_Timmy asked, curious, "Who?"_

_Cosmo answered, chirper, "Her name is AK1028 and she's a Fan fiction writer!"_

_Timmy raised an eyebrow at this but before he could ask another question, Vicky started to use her chainsaw to get into Timmy's bedroom._

_She yelled, "I'm coming for you twerp!"_

_Timmy, in a panic mode, quickly wished, "I wish I could meet AK1028!"_

_Cosmo waved his wand and with a 'poof' the two of them were gone. The door to Timmy's bedroom crashed down and Vicky saw that her favorite twerp was gone..._

_"Twerp," she called._

_In another 'poof', Timmy and Cosmo reappeared in a dining room of some kind. There was Scooby Doo stuff in one corner of the room; a table, a china cabinet, and a workstation were a laptop was sitting. Timmy saw someone behind in the computer chair that looked like a girl. She was twenty years of age, medium length brown hair, green eyes, round like glasses, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, purple jeans, and white shoes._

_"Hi, AK1028," Cosmo said._

_AK1028 turned around and saw Cosmo. She had not seen Timmy just yet._

_"Oh, hey Cosmo," said the woman, "Where have you been?"_

_"I went back to my world and I brought someone who wanted to meet you," Cosmo answered, pointing to Timmy, "As you know, this is my godchild, Timmy Turner."_

_"Ah, Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner," said the woman, "A pleasure to meet you in person."_

_Timmy asked, "Is AK1028 your real name?"_

_She shook her head and answered, "Not really. My name is Amie Kuhn. 1028 is the month and date I was born."_

_Cosmo gasped in shock and asked, "You were born in the 28th month and on the 10th day?"_

_Amie rolled her eyes and answered, "No, Cosmoron. I was born October 28th."_

_Timmy asked, "So, you're an October baby?"_

_Amie nodded and answered, "Yup...and you are a March baby." Timmy raised an eyebrow to this. Amie saw this and giggled a little. She asked, "Cosmo didn't tell you, huh?"_

_"He just told me that this was the real world," Timmy answered, "But, that's all I know."_

_Amie nodded and responded, "Well, this is the real world. And in this world, you and your friends are all fictional characters."_

_Timmy's head was spinning and asked, "Are you saying that we don't exist?"_

_"To quote Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown played by Christopher Lloyd from 'Back to the Future'," Amie answered, "Precisely!"_

_At that moment, Timmy started to do freak out by doing weird things with his face and making weird sounds. After he was done, he fainted._

_Cosmo told Amie, "I told you he was cool."_

_Amie sighed, annoyed. It was just the start of something amazing._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Luigi finished, "You see, that event lead to these events. Those Fire Bots are after us and they will do anything to hurt our leader."

Wanda asked, "But who's your leader? And why would anyone want to hurt them?"

Timmy answered, "We don't know whom would try to harm the leader of Kids Network Studios but one thing is for sure...if they want her...if they want Amie...they'll have to come through the two of us."

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: That concludes the chapter. Let's see what everyone is doing in the studios._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Action!_

_Wanda: Hi everyone, welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: Oh man, this is getting sweet._

_Timmy: Totally and we've just begun with the updates._

_Luigi: We've got to update one more story here on fanfiction here today before moving on to wattpad and deviantart._

_Amie: Right, we have to update Friends in Time: Part IV - Outtatime._

_Cosmo: We aren't out of time yet..._

_Wanda: It's an expression, you idiot!_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: Somethings never change, man._

_Timmy: Ain't that the truth..._

_Luigi: Oh yeah..._

_Amie: Tom, if you please?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Sure thing. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	6. Chapter 6

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* You know, I'm glad we're back. Cause you know, this story is getting really interesting. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle*_

_Sara: It sure is._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Dimmsdale, California_

* * *

Cosmo blurted out, "Amie is the leader of Kids Network Studios?!"

Timmy stated, simply, "Yep."

Wanda asked, "Who is this girl, anyways?"

Luigi explained, "Amie _"Am"_ June Kuhn, a real world girl that met Cosmo at the age of 20. Before that, at the very young age of 10, she found out she had magical powers and it took her longer than a _"natural born"_ magical being to perfect them...almost 5 years. She's had her fair of struggles but she commands absolute respect from the rest of her team."

Poof said, "Poof, poof?"

Sparky questioned, "What are you two gonna do?"

Timmy answered, "If these things are after her, we need to get to Buffalo first and find out why."

Wanda stated, "We're going with you."

Cosmo added, "Yeah, we wanna help!"

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Luigi replied, "I think we should take them, sport. You need the arsenal."

Sparky responded, "Yeah, we can be that for you, Timmy."

Cosmo asked, "Wait, what's that? A girl in North Carolina?"

Wanda answered, "No you idiot! It means we supply weapons for Timmy!"

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Timmy explained, "I'm the only one on the team that doesn't have powers so Am refers to me as like a _"Robin"_."

Sparky stated, "Makes sense to me."

Luigi replied, "Now, let's get a move on. I wanna get us to Buffalo before sun down."

Timmy and the fairies nodded in agreement. Unknown to them, they were being watched...

* * *

_Buffalo, New York - The Real World_

* * *

Away from the perils of the cartoon universe was the real world, which had its different perils. And Amie _"Am"_ June Kuhn was the only one that knew the difference. She was twenty-three years old, had short length brown hair, green eyes covered by red glasses, wearing a dark blue shirt with a floral design on it, black pants, and white shoes. She had just finished with another semester at college and was talking a walk down Niagara Street when all of the sudden a porthole opened up behind her. She turned around and saw that Timmy and Luigi arrived...with Timmy's fairy family.

She asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Timmy answered, "Sorry sis but we have a problem."

Wanda whispered, "That's her?"

Cosmo whispered, "That's her..."

* * *

-Flashback: During _'Fairly Odd Baby'_-

_After Timmy wished for Cosmo to get lost, he stumbled upon some shining gates. _

_"Ooh," said the green haired fairy, "Shiny!" _

_Cosmo placed his hand on the gate and the gate automatically creaked open. Cosmo went through the gate...and wounded up in Buffalo, New York. _

_Cosmo read it aloud, "The City of Good Neigh – bors." Cosmo paused and wondered aloud, "I wonder why they call bors neigh..." _

_Cosmo just shrugged at this and decided to do some exploring and to get more lost! __While the green haired fairy was exploring...and getting lost, Amie was studying at her college campus, Medaille. Amie was studying for her math test and decided to pack it in and head for home. Amie didn't drive so she started to walk home. On her way to the subway, she ran into a man...and he looked pregnant. Amie shook her head and thought, 'Maybe I'm seeing things.' __With that, she went over to the person. _

_She asked, "Uh, may I assist you?"_

_ "Only if you can tell me why you call bors neigh," the person answered, in a high pitched voice. _

_'Defiantly NOT a woman,' Amie thought to herself as she knew that the person was a man. _

_Amie responded, a bit rattled, "Uh, I think you mean neighbors." _

_The man blinked out of confusion and asked, "Is that the good batch of fire ball burritos or the bad batch?"_

_Amie said nothing – she was just rattled on how much this guy sounded like... __That reminded her! _

_She introduced, "Uh, anyways, my name is Amie Kuhn." She paused and asked, being polite, "What's yours?" _

_The man took a long pause before answering as__ he finally answered, "Uh, it's not Cosmo."_

_Amie perked up at the reference to 'Super Zero' as she responded, joking, "Sounds like you are trying to be Super Not Cosmo." __The man seemed to have smiled._

_He gushed, "There's an idea!" _

_The minute he pulled out a wand, Amie knew that something wasn't right. She decided to get this person's attention._

_She asked, "Uh, doesn't Wanda look fat in every dimension?" _

_The person put down the wand and answered, "That is SO TRUE!" _

_That's when he busted up laughing. It was then that Amie saw him for who he really was...Cosmo. _

_"Cosmo," she breathed. _

_She saw that he was still carrying Poof and she knew that she had to take him in before anyone else did.__  
_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Cosmo _'poofed'_ out as he went over to Amie and breathed, "Am..."

Amie whispered, "Cosmo..."

Sparky heard something and yelled, "Incoming!"

Everyone ducked as the Fire Bots came into the real world, outnumbering them 10/7.

The lead Fire Bot stated, **"Amie _"Am"_ June Kuhn. Target acquired for the half magic and half human."**

Timmy breathed, "Uh oh."

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Wanda yelled, "Run!"

Luigi stated, "We can't, we're surrounded! We led them straight to her!"

The other Fire Bot replied, **"Got that right, the man in green. Surrender yourselves."**

Amie said, "Timmy, Luigi! Plan beta!"

Timmy and Luigi replied, "Yes Am!"

The two of them jumped up, as the Fire Bots got distracted by them. That gave Amie a chance to make a sword with her magic and slashed the robots while they were distracted with Timmy and Luigi. Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Sparky were impressed as they shape shifted into Timmy's gear, if he needed them. Timmy used Cosmo as a bow as he used Wanda as an arrow, taking care of the robot that was below their feet. Luigi activated his green electricity, taking care of the robot behind them as the two boys landed to the ground as Amie had taken care of the other robots.

However, the victory was short lived when a bigger Fire Bot, about twice the size of the regular ones came out of nowhere.

Wanda breathed, "What in the world..."

Cosmo stated, "I think I just wet my pants!"

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Sparky replied, "Yeah, we didn't need to know that!"

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Seems that our heroes in trouble..._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Action!_

_Wanda: Cosmo, why do you have to keep saying that?_

_Poof: Poof, poof?_

_Sparky: The dude is losing it..._

_Timmy: I don't even think he had it._

_Luigi: Agreed on that._

_Amie: So anyways, passed two of my classes so far._

_Cosmo: Is that good?_

_Wanda: *face palm*_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: Well, I know it's good._

_Timmy: Even though she'd rather be with Tim._

_Luigi: Well, the guy did go to Comic Con._

_Amie: Wish I could've gone with him for real... I really miss him..._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: We know you do, Am. We know you do. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	7. Chapter 7

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes into the bridge/screening room* Hey everyone. *sits in his chair* I think it is time since we've closed out another fanfiction, we update another one. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle*_

_Sara: Sounds good to me._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Buffalo, New York_

* * *

As Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Sparky, Luigi, and Amie looked at the giant robot, more robots were coming out of the porthole. WAY more than the seven of them could handle. To the citizens coming and going, all they saw was a bunch of bullies surrounding a group of adults in costume.

Luigi asked, panicking, "Why aren't they running away in fear?"

Amie answered, "I don't know."

Timmy stated, "In my dimension, they were replacing the humans with those things. They must have some sort of technology that allows them to do that."

Wanda replied, "I guess that's a good thing..."

Cosmo responded, his pants wet, "Tell that to my pants!"

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Sparky added, "Yeah, we still didn't need to know that."

The bigger Fire Bot commented, **"Quite, all of you. The master will be pleased to see that we have succeeded."**

The little Fire Bot told him, **"Let us take them to the master now."**

The bigger Fire Bot replied, **"Right, we have to report. Move, NOW."**

Doing as they were told, the seven of them followed the Fire Bots into the porthole. As soon as they last Fire Bot went through the porthole, it closed behind them. As they were going to a point unknown, Luigi remembered how he met Amie.

* * *

-Flashback-

_It was a typical day in the Mushroom Kingdom, years ago. Luigi was asleep at the mansion that Elvin built for him after he had defeated the ghosts and turned them back into paintings. That incident was about a few months ago and Violet was living with him. Luigi was quite relieved that the event was over. Violet was out, in town, and getting some stuff for dinner. Luigi was scared that he was going to lose his brother...and his best friend. He was scared that he wasn't going to save the day. He was worried...that he would never get the chance to be the hero._

_Anyways, Luigi finally woke up and decided to go for a little walk. It had been day 3 in Mario's adventure to rescue Peach (again). Luigi and Violet had to stay behind, much to their own dismay. 'We could help to,' Luigi thought. That's when he heard something. Luigi went out to investigate when he came across Bowser Jr., fighting a girl. She had short brown hair, green eyes covered by glasses, wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with a flower design on it, sky blue shorts, and white shoes. She was using some sort of white energy that glowed around her hands._

_After she defeated Bowser Jr. with the greatest of ease, Luigi went over to her._

_The green clad ghost hunter asked, "How did you do that?"_

_The glass wearing girl turned to him and asked, "Luigi?"_

_Luigi immediately got scared as he breathed, "Y-you know my name..."_

_She nodded as she stated, "Yes, I know all about you! You're Luigi James Manfredi, the younger brother of Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior. You are the second player and you saved Mario's life!"_

_Luigi's eyes went wide eye as he looked at her, his blue eyes looking into her green ones. He could tell she wasn't lying or putting him on._

_"H-how do you know that," the green hated plumber stammered._

_"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Weegie," she responded, looking down._

_Luigi replied, "Try me. And start with your name."_

_She looked up at him and said, "My name is Amie June Kuhn and I'm from Earth."_

_"This IS Earth," Luigi pointed out, slightly worried that she was here to take Violet home._

_Amie winced and re-tried, "The real world, Luigi."_

_Luigi perked up and repeated, "The real world? Where Violet came from?"_

_"Who's Violet," Amie questioned._

_Luigi answered, "My girlfriend."_

_Amie whispered, "There was no Violet in the Mario games back home... This must be an alternate world."_

_"Alternate world or not, you aren't sending Violet back home," Luigi stated, as he charged at Amie._

_Amie stated to say, "Wait..."_

_That's when she gasped as Luigi started some hand-to-hand combat with her. Amie fought him fairly, only using her body instead of her magic. Luigi did the same, impressed with the way she kept up with him. They were evenly matched. Luigi decided to use his green electricity as Amie used her magic to protect herself. After a long fight, Luigi was overpowered and lost. Amie panted, not having that good of a battle in awhile._

_Luigi try not to cry as he commented, "I guess this means...you take away Vi..."_

_Amie offered her hand to him and stated, "I'm not here to take away anyone, Weegie. In fact, I came to help you. I have an offer for you."_

_Luigi asked, "What kind of offer?"_

_Amie smiled and answered, "Take my hand and I shall explain."_

_Luigi timidly reached for Amie's hand as he took it, her bringing him back to his feet._

_He asked, "So...what's the offer?"_

_She answered, plain as day, "To join my team. I need a valuable team member like you."_

_Luigi stated, "I think you might need mi fratello, Mario."_

_Amie shook her head and replied, "No. I need you. Never give up, wing man. You might be the difference between victory and defeat... They are wrong about you, wing man. Never give up...always remember that..."_

_Luigi asked, "You really believe that, Amie?"_

_Amie answered, "I do...and it's Am to my friends."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_'I promise, Am,'_ Luigi thought, _'I will make you proud of me that you made the right choice.'_

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, things are getting interesting._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: And...action!_

_Poof: Poof, poof?_

_Wanda: What is he doing now?_

_Sparky: Screwing with the camera._

_Timmy: *sighs, annoyed* What else is new...?_

_Luigi: That is a good point..._

_Amie: This is mega annoying._

_Cosmo: How so?_

_Poof: Poof, poof..._

_Wanda: Cause you are annoying us on DeviantART too!_

_Sparky: Yeah, it's messing up our game play._

_Timmy: First mention of that here._

_Luigi: But if you guys wanna check it out, head on over to DeviantART._

_Amie: Tom, if you please?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Sure thing. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	8. Chapter 8

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* You know, after awhile, you get to know these characters in a light you've never seen them before. *sits in his chair* And that's what Amie does from time to time. She lets people see sides of characters...we never thought possible. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Let's see what she has in mind for our story._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Unknown Location_

* * *

The Fire Bots trotted down a made out volcano as the lava was hard as a rock. Luigi saw this and knew that lightning wouldn't get them out of this mess. The fairies were currently in a butterfly net with Sparky as Timmy was completely powerless to begin with. Amie's hands were the only ones bounded together, mainly because of her magic power level. The Fire Bots stopped suddenly in the dungeons as they pushed Luigi into one cell on the right and Timmy into one cell on the left.

"Hey," Timmy protested.

"What are you doing," Luigi added.

**"The master has told us that he wishes to speak to the leader of Kids Network Studios alone,"** said the lead Fire Bot.

The fat and heavier Fire Bot put Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky in the cell next to Timmy, making sure that the pink hatted boy couldn't get to them.

Wanda cried out, "Timmy!"

Amie hissed, "Let them go if this is between your master and me!"

The other Fire Bot closer to her replied, **"Sorry, Am. This is the way things are done."**

Amie let out a growl as the Fire Bots directed her into the next room, leaving the six of them alone. Luigi slumped into his cell as Timmy did the same thing, their backs to the walls. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky struggled against the butterfly net, knowing that they had to do something.

Sparky commented, "Timmy! Luigi! Snap out of it!"

Cosmo added, being smart for once, "Yeah, Am's in trouble!"

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Luigi whispered, "This is all my fault... I failed her."

Timmy whispered, "I failed her too, Weegie. We're the ones at fault here for this whole mess."

Wanda heard them as she replied, "What are you two talking about? You aren't Am's team for nothing!"

Timmy responded, "I know I am. She only took me in."

Cosmo shot back, "She took you in cause she knows how badly you have it!"

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Sparky stated, "You can't just give up!"

Luigi replied, "Why not? Mario gave up on me."

The air was reasonably quiet for a minute as the fairies absorbed that as Timmy looked out of the corner of his eye.

Timmy questioned, "You don't believe that, do you?"

Luigi answered, "Why not? We've drifted far enough for him to give up on me, which I know he has."

Timmy stated, "Mario would never do that to you."

Luigi asked, "How do you know?"

Timmy answered, "Cause I already know him...cause I know you, Luigi." There was a long and quiet pause before Timmy added, "You know, it's weird. You control lightning and my great uncle's life was changed thanks to lightning."

Luigi let that echo in his ears a bit as he looked down at his hands. His left automatically started to cackle of his green electricity. His right, however, was still no responding. Luigi took off his gloves and on his left hand was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. The right hand had no scar but it had dried blood on it, in the shape of a lightning bolt. Luigi rolled up his sleeves as he looked over his scars from his missions prior, including the mansion incidents. He took off his shirt as the scar running down his back glowed thanks to lava near the holding cell...the one he got from King Boo himself.

Luigi thought, _'I can't just give up. I didn't before. I won't start now!'_ As Luigi thought that, his eyes glowed of a brilliant green light as Timmy saw a flash of green coming from Luigi's cell. The fairies, who were still struggling against the butterfly net didn't really see anything except when Luigi's cell just blew open with a strong green lightning blast. That immediately got the attention of the Fire Bots, who went straight for the green clad ghost hunter. Luigi left his hat, shirt, and gloves on the ground as he lunged at the Fire Bots, activating his green electricity.

One Fire Bot said, **"Halt!"**

Luigi commented, "Not happening, bucket of bolts!"

Luigi then avoided their flamethrowers as he fired multiple green lightning blast at them, short circuiting some. One of the Fire Bots grabbed Luigi's left arm and held it up. Reacting fast, Luigi zapped open Timmy's cell.

Timmy stated, "Alright Weegie!" As the pink hatted teen was about to open the fairies cell, more Fire Bots came down the hall. He grabbed a pole and spun it around, surprising his fairies at his skill. He added, "Come and get me!"

As the Fire Bots went for Timmy, he fended them off with just the pole as he took off his shirt and cap, revealing his own scars that he had gotten from Vicky over the years. Wanda looked at the two of them and for the first time during this whole ordeal, she couldn't tell who was Luigi and who was Timmy. But after the Fire Bots were defeated, the two boys got decent as Timmy freed his fairies.

Cosmo celebrated, "Yay, we're free!"

Sparky added, "Now we've got to save Am!"

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Wanda asked, "Sweetie, are you up for it?"

Timmy answered, "You bet!" He then turned to Luigi and added, "Lead the way, man in green."

Luigi replied, "Be glad to, Chosen One of the Fairies."

With that, the six of them ran out to help their friend.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, that was intense._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: That was intense!_

_Wanda: I liked it._

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: We should finish this off soon._

_Luigi: Hopefully._

_Timmy: Can't wait._

_Amie: Well, hopefully we'll end it on a high note._

_Cosmo: Hope so._

_Wanda: So Luigi, how DID King Boo give you that scar?_

_Poof: Poof, poof?_

_Sparky: Uh, should he really talk about that here?_

_Luigi: I don't think we should and Trixie should make an appearance soon._

_Timmy: In the next chapter, to be exact._

_Amie: Right on, a flashback and then we get to see Trixie. Tom?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: One more week til our two year anniversary of returning to the airwaves. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	9. Chapter 9

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* Well guys, some kick ass stuff is about to happen. *sits in his chair* Let's see what it is, shall we? *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest._

_Sara: Ass kicking to start right away, Tom._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Dimmsdale, California_

* * *

As the rain came down, Trixie was watching it with a sad look. For the past three years, she had been thinking about only one person. Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. Trixie remembered the battle with the Darkness and was afraid how to tell Timmy.

_'Tell him,'_ one of her thoughts was.

_**'I can't, he'll lose his fairies,'**_ another thought was.

"I have to tell him," Trixie said aloud, "I have to tell Timmy the truth!"

With that, she left her mansion and her puzzled parents behind, not knowing that Timmy was in danger.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

* * *

In Luigi's own dimension, Violet was running around from the Fire Bots that had taken over most of the kingdom. She was looking for Luigi. But she had no idea where he was. Mario was with her as he turned to her.

He asked, "Where is he?"

She answered, "I don't know..."

Mario stated, "We have to find him and stop these guys."

Violet replied, "Right."

With that, the two of them took off running again, leaving the ruined kingdom behind.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Hearts Be True'_-

_King Boo zipped inside the painting and before either Luigi or Violet knew what was happening, Bowser's cavernous mouth opened and began creating a vacuum that Luigi or Violet could not escape from. The couple yelled in terror as they were sucked into the painting with the Secret Altar dissolving before their very eyes. Luigi assumed that he must have temporarily blacked out._

_Because the next thing he knew, he was standing on the Mansion rooftop with his surroundings a fiery inferno and Violet was next to him, her eyes closed. Luigi shook her as she quickly woke up. Once Luigi knew that she was alright, he whipped out the Poltergust 3000._

_Luigi yelled, "Where are you, King Boo?"_

_Violet added, yelling, "Come out and fight us, you coward!"_

_A voice called out, "Coward? Look who's calling who a coward."_

_Both Luigi and Violet barely had enough time to scrabble out of the way before something heavy crashed onto the roof behind them, breaking tiles beneath its crushing weight. Violet spun around and saw Bowser there. Luigi shuddered on the spot with realisation of what he was about to fight. Bowser snarled and breathed fire, presenting himself as a formidable challenge to anyone stupid enough to try and take him on, or indeed mock the Koopa King. Bowser grinned and made a show out of each one of his powerful, striking claws._

_A Poltergust 3000 would be no use against those sorts of weapons and no small ice powers could work on him at all. And yet something was not quite right about him. It was as if his head did not fit upon him properly; requiring a tighter screw when jarred upon impact with the roof. Luigi or Violet did not have the chance to figure it out any further though. Bowser launched a violent stream of fire against the plumber and the ice wielder, causing Luigi to throw Violet behind the relative safety of a pillar. Luigi had to dodge again when Bowser charged into him, crushing several pillars as if they were children's sandcastles._

_Violet got immediately worried about her boyfriend. She saw that Luigi was suddenly caught by Bowser's suction power._

_Violet wondered aloud, "Where he was supposed to have got that skill from?!"_

_Luigi yelled, "Not sure but it is dark in here! Vi, help!"_

_The green clad ghost hunter's cry of pain went unheard, trapped as he was between Bowser's large set of sharp fangs. It was also unbearably hot due to the flames that usually erupted from his insides. As he struggled to get out, King Boo floated up behind him and bit into his skin with a long fang. Luigi screamed in horror and in pain, the sound muffled by the Bowser robot. King Boo twisted his fang, making the pain more severe as blood started to come down from his back. King Boo would've done more but Violet rushed over as she punched Bowser in the stomach with all of the strength she had._

_Luigi was spat out but before he could make a single move, Bowser roared and set him alight with another terrible blast of red fire. Luigi was slightly knocked out as his shirt was drenched with his own blood..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_Unknown Location_

* * *

Wanda traced the scar on Luigi's back, after he had told them his story and had lifted up his shirt. The scar was long and was in between his shoulder blades, going all the way down his back.

Cosmo whispered, "My gosh..."

Wanda stated, "That's terrifying..."

Poof was just in shock as Sparky added, "I don't think he should've heard that..."

Timmy stated, "Granted but I'm surprised that you got past Violet with that scar on your back."

Luigi replied, "Wasn't easy but when Violet burned down the mansion with Lydia's will, I asked Elvin to check over me last. I told him what had happened and that I didn't want Violet finding out. I still don't but that scar is permanent now."

Poof snapped out of it and just breathed, "Poof, poof..."

**"Master,"** said a Fire Bot, gaining their attention.

Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Sparky, and Luigi hid as the Fire Bot went by them and went into a room up ahead. The six of them followed, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

During all of this, the master of the Fire Bots and Amie were completely alone. The master of the Fire Bots was about the same height as Amie, wearing a dark long sleeved red shirt with green buttons and a white lining on it, gray pants, black shoes, a red cape, a silver mask over his face with two red marks near the eyes, a gray fedora on his head, and white gloves.

"Amie June Kuhn," said the master of the Fire Bots, "You look VERY well."

Amie hissed, "Be better if you cut the bull and get to the chase."

"Brim and fire," stated the masked man, "Just as I remember you."

Amie perked up at this as she asked, "Do I know you?"

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize your own handy work," said the masked man, taking off his mask.

Amie squinted her eyes as she gasped, "No, it can't be!"

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Just who could this freak be that Amie recognizes? We'll find out soon._

_*fade out the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Action!_

_Wanda: Cosmo, stop doing that!_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: Yeah, cut that out!_

_Luigi: Well, he's been helping us a lot over on deviantart, like we said before._

_Timmy: That is true._

_Amie: So let's finish up the broadcast._

_Cosmo: ...with what?_

_Wanda: With our thoughts!_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: I did feel bad for Trixie, though._

_Timmy: Yeah, me too._

_Luigi: She'll be okay._

_Amie: Defiantly. Tom?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	10. Chapter 10

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes into the bridge/screening room* Well, after a successful night last night for Toonami, we now are waiting for our 2 year return to the airwaves this Staruday by showing DBZ: Cooler's Revenge. *sits in his chair* And, as always, the Kids Network Studios crew will be working the whole Twitter feed live. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Let's get this started._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Unknown Location_

* * *

Amie wasn't sure of the how but there, standing before her, was her first friend in the world. Daniel Louis Ramirez. Course, he was now 18 years old. Amie barely recognized him since right half of his face was burnt off. The other side of his face was a smooth cream color, while his one brown eye was filled with pain and cold hostility towards his former friend. His orange hair was longer on the left side of his face. Amie couldn't believe it as she gasped.

"Daniel," she asked, in shock.

He answered, "Surprised you remember me. After you graduated and never returned, I had to face the school bullies on my own. I never had powers like you but I had the knowledge to surpass everyone. However, one of the old foes that we faced in the past together returned. I had to face him alone, without you. And I wounded up...like this. So I vowed to get my revenge on the one person that I knew that started this whole thing. You. So, for the past 11 years, I've been planning for this moment in time. To see what my _"best friend"_ thought of me."

Amie hissed, "If you want to talk about being betrayed, your getting NO sympathy from me. You never came to say goodbye to me. So I left you behind, vowing I would never to return to those who had hurt me. That's why I cut my long hair before turning 15. To show I was done with the past. Seems like I'm not just yet."

Daniel stated, "You wanted to bury me in the past. Fine. Then allow me to do the same."

Amie closed her eyes as she braced for an impact but it never came. One of the Fire Bots came in first.

**"Master,"** it said, **"The prisoners have escaped."**

"What," Daniel hissed.

That's when Timmy, Luigi, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky came in.

Timmy started to say, "Alright, hold it right..." That's when he saw the leader and gasped, "Daniel?"

Wanda asked, "You know him?"

Cosmo stated, "He sure doesn't look too healthy."

Daniel turned to Amie and asked, "Why them? Why save them and NOT me?!"

Amie answered, feeling smug, "I thought we already went over that."

Poof said, confused, "Poof, poof?"

Daniel yelled to the Fire Bots, "Destroy them and then I'll get rid of her!"

Sparky stated, as the Fire Bots surrounded them, "This doesn't look good..."

Timmy converted Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky into his weaponry as he started to fight the Fire Bots. Luigi used his green electricity but knew that they were out numbered.

Luigi added, "Not good. If only we can get in the air..."

Amie yelled, "Weegie! Wing man!"

Luigi asked, "Huh?"

But before Amie could say anything else, a Fire Bot grabbed him by the waist. As he struggled, he thought more about what Amie told him. _'Wing man,'_ he thought. Suddenly, his arms started to glow of his green electricity, slicing the Fire Bots arms - setting him free. Timmy looked and saw his friend standing over the lava rock, his green electricity making wings for him.

Timmy breathed, "Whoa, that's what Am meant! Wing man!"

Luigi looked at his arms and saw what he created. Smiling, he flew over to help Timmy by air. Daniel saw this as he was just flustered and pissed.

Daniel turned to Amie and asked, "You have faith in the man in green but not in me?!"

Amie answered, "You betrayed me! You left me without a friend in the world - you left me to die!"

Daniel hissed, "NO! _You_ left _me_ to die!"

Amie stated, "Let me go and let us battle in a way that decides it."

Daniel finally gave in and let her go from her bonds. Amie rubbed her wrists as she magically transformed into Agent A. Her hair was now a shoulder length black color (a wig), as her glasses were off (contacts in her eyes), wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans, with a red ribbon around her waist. Daniel charged at her as the two of them started to fight hand-to-hand first. As they were fighting, the two of them remembered when they last saw each other.

* * *

-Flashback-

_A nine year old boy was having a good laugh with his fourteen year old best friend. They were Daniel and Amie, respectfully._

_Daniel stated, "Man, I can't wait for the weekend!"_

_Amie giggled as she replied, "Yes, me either." She turned sad and added, "But you do realize that I'm going to graduate next week, right?"_

_Daniel turned sad and admitted, "Oh yeah...I forgot."_

_Amie stated, "It's not like I want to go but it is time for me to move on."_

_Daniel replied, "I guess so."_

_Amie gave him a small smile as she responded, "Doesn't mean we can't still be friends. We can exchange numbers on Monday."_

_Daniel told her, "I might not be here Monday. I'm going to my aunts in Rochester."_

_Amie said, sadly, "Oh."_

_Daniel added, "But I'll be here Tuesday."_

_Amie smiled at him as she asked, "Promise?"_

_Daniel smiled at her and answered, "Defiantly! Promise!"_

_Amie giggled at her best friend's energy as Daniel got off of the school bus. The weekend went by fast, as observed by Amie. Tuesday came and the fourteen year old took a snowflake magnet that she got at the Christmas bizarre last year and decided to give it to Daniel when they exchanged numbers. Amie got on the school bus as a few minutes later, they arrived at Daniel's stop. But the red head boy wasn't there. Amie immediately turned sad as she clutched the magnet in her hand, completely heartbroken at losing her only friend in the world. Leaving the magnet behind in her homeroom, she went to go graduate with her class._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: You can just feel the emotion in that flashback..._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: And...action!_

_Wanda: Cosmo, stop that!_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: He'll never learn, will he?_

_Luigi: Sadly, no._

_Timmy: *sighs* Sometimes I wonder._

_Amie: Same here._

_Cosmo: Why is everyone acting so grouchy?_

_Wanda: Cause you are getting on our nerves!_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: Agreed on that._

_Luigi: Well, not much we can do._

_Timmy: Except end the show._

_Amie: Sounds good to me. Tom?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	11. Chapter 11

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* We know it has been awhile since we've updated this fanfiction. *sits in his chair* But since the story over on deviantart is over, we no longer have a problem. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Hopefully, Tom. Hopefully._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Dimmsdale, California_

* * *

Trixie couldn't understand it. She had been all over her hometown, looking for Timmy, but she was having absolutely NO luck in finding him. In fact, the minute she mentioned Timmy's name, the conversation would turn weird. Trixie looked up at the sky and saw storm clouds.

"Can I help you?"

Trixie spun around and saw a young blonde girl standing behind her.

She asked, "Yeah, do you know where a Timmy Turner is?"

The blonde girl glared at Trixie (making shivers go down the Asian teen's spine) as she answered, "Timmy Turner, you said? Sorry but he's currently stepped out of this dimension."

Trixie whispered, "This dimension? What do you mean?"

The blonde girl replied, "That is none of your business but you will come with me."

Just then, the blonde girl's right arm turned into a flamethrower, surprising Trixie. The blonde girl produced a flame as Trixie quickly dodged it. The blonde girl kept producing the flame as Trixie ran from the blonde girl, completely confused and stunned. Trixie kept running until she got to Lover's Lane Peek. That's when she realized that she was trapped and an unknown porthole had suddenly appeared.

Trixie breathed, "Oh no."

"Go ahead and jump." Trixie turned around and saw the _"girl"_ behind her. The blonde girl then turned into a Fire Bot and added, **"There is NO hope for your world or for the Kids Network Studios crew."**

Trixie whispered, "Kids Network Studios crew?"

She looked at the porthole again as she thought, _'I don't know what's going on but I should jump or this...thing will get me.'_ Trixie closed her eyes as she jump off of Lover's Lane Peek and went through the porthole. As she went through, her mind remembered the terror of the Darkness battle.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Exciting Middle Part'_-

_After Timmy wished a unicorn for Trixie, the Darkness started to suck in everything._

_Chester yelled, "I don't mean to interrupt this greedy slash romantic moment but...there's a whirlpool of death coming for us!"_

_With that, Timmy took the wand out of the rocks as he ran over to the holster and he shouted, "Now say goodbye to the Darkness…forever!"_

_Timmy slammed the wand into its holster. It created a pulse, forcing Timmy to the ground, rather harshly. Everyone watched as the wand extended up and did nothing. Jorgen had a terrified and surprised look._

_The head fairy stated, "This isn't right... It should be firing a laser that blasts back the Darkness or something but it is not firing the laser!"_

_Just then, the Darkness started to suck in everyone: Trixie, A.J., Chester, Terrance, Tamara, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Crocker, Vicky, Dark Laser, and Jorgen. Jorgen slammed down his wand to give him some leverage._

_Jorgen yelled, "Turner, just say the word and I'll poof us out of here!"_

_Timmy pointed out, "But, no matter where I go, the Darkness will follow me!"_

_Terrance asked, "What the hell does it want?"_

_The Darkness responded, "Timmy Turner..."_

_Timmy finally answered, "I think it wants...me!"_

_That's when Timmy ran up the chain made out of his family, fairies, friends, and enemies._

_His parents cried out, "Timmy, NO!"_

_Timmy stopped on his mom and yelled, "I've got to stop the Darkness once and for all!"_

_That's when he continued to climb, finally getting to Trixie._

_Trixie asked, "Timmy! How's my hair?"_

_Timmy answered, "Perfect." That's when the two of them kissed. But the kiss ended too soon as Timmy turned to the Darkness and yelled, "You want me, Darkness. You got me!" That's when he turned back to Trixie and said, sadly, "So long, Trixie."_

_That's when he unwillingly let go of Trixie's hands and started to fly up towards the Darkness._

_Trixie yelled, as loud as she could, "TIMMY!"_

_As the Darkness swallowed up Timmy and flew off, everyone was in shock._

_Everyone cried out, "TIMMY!"_

_Trixie shed a tear as she commented, "He saved us all."_

_Vicky cried out, "I'll NEVER call him a twerp again!"_

_Mark wrapped his "arms" around her and flirted, "There, there Vicky. Let me hold you and comfort you and make out with you..." That's when Vicky punched him in the stomach as he added, "I lack air."_

_That's when Jorgen spoke up as he told everyone, "The Chosen One saved us. Now, we must save him!"_

_At that moment, he 'poofed' up a rocket._

_Dark Laser pointed at it and asked, "That's big. Are you sure you know how to fly it?"_

_Jorgen pulled out a remote and answered, smugly, "Does this your question?"_

_That's when Jorgen pressed the button and the space ship took off...without them on it._

_Terrance commented, pointing up at the blasted off rocket, "Um, we probably should've been on that..."_

_Jorgen just yelled, "DANGNABIT!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

**Trixie's POV**

_Present_

The scream of that night...it was almost too much for me. I almost lost everything that night. Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner meant the world to me and that night made me realize it. I didn't know where this porthole was going to lead me or if Timmy was going to be on the other side or not but I knew one thing for sure. I had to find him and help him with whatever crisis was taking place. Timmy Turner was my soul mate...and I knew that from the Darkness battle and my birthday he spent with me...as Timantha Estelle Brown.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Things are getting really good and we were overdue with an update._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Wanda: Well, things are getting underway._

_Sparky: Sure are._

_Timmy: And we did need to update._

_Luigi: That we did._

_Amie: So now that's done..._

_Cosmo: Oh right!_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Wanda: Two years ago, Amie met (in person) the love of her life, TimPrime1. __They had been dating for five months at the time and they wanted to meet each other in person. So, that's what they did._

_Sparky: Amie went to Charlotte to meet up with him and his best friend. She remember having butterflies in my stomach. When she got to the baggage claim, she saw him standing there and looked like he was texting. _

_Timmy: Still nervous, she slightly cracked a joke to stop texting that she had arrived. That was the best 10 days of her life cause we got to do so many things together, including to going to his local comic con as their first big date._

_Luigi: So she wants to say this..._

_Amie: I love you, TimPrime1. And I wish I could spend today with you. But since I can't, this chapter and everything I do today is in your honor. Miss you much._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	12. Chapter 12

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes into the bridge/screening room* Well guys, we are going to get through these final chapters together. *sits in his chair* So let's do this, shall we? *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Now to this amazing story._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Thwomp Volcano_

* * *

Violet had just arrived at Elvin's previous place of residence. She remembered when she came here with Mario, Luigi, and their baby selves during the Shroob attack. She couldn't believe that the robots were holding their own. She knew that she had to find Luigi. But she had no idea where he was. Suddenly, she heard something behind her. Violet activated her ice powers but was surprised that an Asian teen was behind her. The teen had long black hair, blue eyes, wearing a lavender headband in her hair, a purple turtleneck, a white skirt, and white boots.

"Oof," said the girl, "That porthole was something else."

Violet had her hand glowing of her ice powers as she demanded, "What porthole?"

The girl looked up and saw Violet there. She was a bit older than the girl, had shoulder length hair, green eyes, scars on both of her cheeks, wearing a purple hat with a snowflake symbol on it, a purple hoodie that came just short of her stomach, purple caprice, and white shoes. The girl saw that Violet's hand was glowing a light blue.

"Y-you aren't one of those Fire Bots, are you," the girl stammered.

Violet deactivated her ice powers as she answered, "No. Why would you think that?"

"C-cause they took over my hometown," the girl stated, getting to her feet.

Violet asked, "And where are you from?"

"Dimmsdale, California," the girl answered.

Violet stated, "Never heard of it."

"W-where am I," the girl questioned, getting worried now.

Violet explained, "Thwomp Volcano, Mushroom Kingdom."

"Mushroom Kingdom," the girl breathed, surprised.

Before Violet could say anything, they heard something. Both girls turned and saw more Fire Bots.

The lead robot, **"There is Trixie Tang and Violet Calico. Get them!"**

Violet fired an icicle at the robot, opening its head and said, "Run!"

Trixie nodded as she ran with Violet right behind her.

"Violet Calico," Trixie asked, looking at her.

Violet nodded as she answered, "Yeah and you are Trixie Tang?"

"Yes," Trixie stated.

Violet replied, "We have to get out of here so we can find Luigi."

"You know Luigi," Trixie asked, surprised.

Violet smiled and answered, "In more ways than one."

The two girls got out of Elvin's old lab as the ran for another location.

"Do you know a Timmy Turner," Trixie asked, as they ran.

Violet answered, "Can't say that I do. Friend of yours?"

"Something like that, he is like a Chosen One to me," Trixie stated, sounding sad.

Violet replied, "Well, wherever he is, I'm sure he's okay. He sounds a lot like Luigi."

As she said that, she remembered the fight with Boolosus.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Hearts Be True'_-

_It was rather dark on the Balcony where Luigi and Violet were. The Boos that was in the circle had joined together to form one extraordinarily large Boo, Boolossus, in fact, and it was speeding down towards him. Luigi and Violet were frozen in place and only managed to move at the last minute, narrowly avoiding the crushing weight of the Giant Boo that was now madly laughing at them._

_Boolosus laughed mockingly and stated, **"Think you two can deal with us?! P****uny, cowardly humans like you? Ha! You two are not fit to polish King Boo's crown! You two are not even fit to hang on the wall next to Luigi's brother! ****King Boo didn't tell us if we were to bring you two back alive or not! Won't it be nice to be reunited with Luigi's brother again? It's a shame you two won't be alive to witness it!"**_

_Luigi snarled and yelled, "Threaten me all you want! You might be trying to scare me now but there's no way I'm going to let you kill my girlfriend and me! And there's no way I'm going to let Mario be imprisoned any longer!"_

_Violet was impressed by Luigi's bravery but Boolossus snickered. Hearing that snicker made Violet's blood boil._

_She hissed, "You are such a bastard! First you curse this mansion and the people inside it! Then you go after our friend, Elvin! And now you are trying to kill us! You aren't going to kill my boyfriend and me over revenge and a stupid will that we will destroy! Count on it!"_

_Boolossus just screamed evilly and lunged forward with the intention of crushing Luigi and Violet's very bones into the cold stone beneath. The green clad ghost hunter then caught the giant ghost in the Poltergust 3000's suction._

_Luigi yelled, "Gotcha!"_

_Violet yelled, "You can't suck him up in that! It's too dangerous! Use the statue and see if we can break him apart!"_

_Luigi took Violet's advice as he directed Boolossus to the frozen horn of the statue upon which Boolossus suddenly popped and split into all fifteen Boos. He saw that these Boos were somehow different to the ones he had encountered earlier so that the best method available to dispatch these ghosts was to make use of that Ice Medal as well as Violet's powers to freeze those cackling spirits with._

_One of the Boos howled, "Why are you giving us such a cold reception?"_

_Violet froze its nearest companion with a well-aimed ice shard before Luigi vacuumed up its chilled body. Luigi and Violet did not answer the Boo. Instead, they focussed all of their attention on taking out the Boos one by one. Violet was panting but she wasn't going to give up, she had something to prove. Luigi also had something to prove as he gasped and panted for breath as well._

_Luigi muttered to himself, "I fight ghosts... I fight ghosts..."_

_Violet gasped and yelled, "Weegie, look out!"_

_The green clad ghost hunter spun around and saw that the Boos assembled themselves again with Boolossus showing off its extraordinarily large teeth. Luigi tried not to think about those crunching into his body and attempted to ignore those large, glowing devilish eyes. Violet was just as terrified, she was still afraid of ghosts. Luigi looked over at her as he clutched the Poltergust 3000._

_He mumbled, "I fight ghosts… Ghosts don't scare me..."_

_That was blatant lie of course but if he could convince himself of it for a short while, then perhaps they would win this battle almost completely unscathed, almost being the operative word for several of the Boos, when split up, had already launched their full-bodied assaults on them. The Boos attack them from every angle, making the two of them literally fight for their lives. Violet was bleeding pretty badly from the blows to her. __Luigi was the same way as lightning continued to streak across the black sky and it now began to rain torrentially. Luigi and Violet were soon soaked to the skin although the Boos didn't pay any attention to the tumultuous weather. _

_Rather, they revelled in it and flitted to and from the two humans as if this was all rather a fun game. They wouldn't have minded playing games like this more often since the look of terror on their faces was just so satisfying. __A couple more of their companions were sucked up when they had been split up again but there were still plenty of Boos to deliver punishment unto the humans that had so foolishly wandered into their midst. One of them even sank its overly-large fangs into Luigi causing the hero to yelp in pain and slip into one of the puddles, causing another jolt of pain to run through him._

_Violet yelled, "Luigi!"_

_She ran over to her boyfriend, getting hurt by the Boos along the way as they laughed gleefully at this spectacle and resumed their gigantic form. Both Luigi and Violet were down on the ground, badly hurt and bleeding. Boolossus laughed mockingly, even though he was a few Boos down._

_He yelled, **"You two believe that you can defeat us?! Both of you are**** the most cowardly mortals we've ever seen! Don't think that you two can escape. We'll make sure that you two will suffer. ****Because even if you two do survive, Luigi's brother certainly won't. You'll only ever see him again in your darkest, most terrifying dreams, and you'll be begging for our mercy. And we don't have mercy…"**_

_Luigi look over at Violet as she was bleeding pretty badly. She was really hurt, there was no way she could continue. Luigi let out a full-throated scream, greatly startling Boolossus, but less so than the piercing glare he gave it now. He ran forwards faster than it anticipated and it backed into the frozen unicorn statue only to be split into individual Boos again. The ferocity with which he tackled them now was astounding._

_Many of them were too afraid to tackle him and the ones that still had their courage had no way of landing their blows; the green clad ghost hunter simply dodged each one of them. Many of them did not even have time to squeal before Luigi deftly froze them and sent them packing to the Poltergust being utterly drenched, Luigi did not look washed-out and pathetic; rather, he looked even more ferocious because of it._

_Soon, Luigi had whittled down the group to just one remaining Boo. It looked just as tired as Luigi felt but that didn't mean it was going to stop there and accept defeat. In fact, it managed to land several blows on Luigi, being quicker on its own than it was when in a large group._

_The Boo stated, "You can be quite strong when you want to be, can't you? I bet His Majesty won't be displeased in having a strong opponent. Haha! Even stronger than Mario, I guess! He went down so easily it wasn't even funny. Well, maybe it was a little. Oh, alright, it was hilarious. You should have seen the look on his face. Scared to death practically and that was before we took him to that portrait machine. He almost looked...cowardly. Just like you."_

_Violet was stunned by these words. Mario, thee Super Mario, was...scared...? She thought, 'That's impossible... Mario is NEVER scared, Luigi said so!' Speaking of Luigi, he had lunged forwards with the Poltergust 3000, unable to listen to anymore. He launched an ice ball and struck the Boo freezing its expression into that of a mocking grin. He vacuumed the last one up and wiped excess raindrops from his eyes._

_The green clad ghost hunter said, quietly, "Nobody messes with my bro or my girl and nobody messes with me either."_

_He slung the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 onto his back and look over at Violet. She was in shock from what had just happened. Luigi had just taken out Boolossus without blinking an eye. Both of them were bleeding pretty badly as they were soaked to the skin. Luigi ran over to her, worried. He kneeled down to her, looking into her emerald eyes. Violet stroked Luigi's left cheek, seeing that there was a cut there from the ghosts._

_She breathed, "Weegie..."_

_Luigi held Violet's face in his gloved hands as he kissed her gently. Violet returned the kiss as the two of them made out softly in the rain._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Violet and Trixie arrived in Evershade Valley, seeing Elvin working with the ghosts there. Violet knew that Elvin could help them find Luigi, she just hoped that they would make it in time.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: A long chapter but it was worth it._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Welcome back to the studios!_

_Poof: And I can finally talk!_

_Wanda: That was a great episode too._

_Sparky: Sure was, man._

_Timmy: Poof sounded like me too._

_Luigi: Can't help but wonder if that was because you wished him up._

_Amie: Same here._

_Cosmo: So what now?_

_Poof: Well, you need to stop being an idiot._

_Wanda: I've been saying that for years._

_Sparky: Centuries even._

_Timmy: Oh you have no idea._

_Luigi: Well, we better wrap things up._

_Amie: Sure thing. Tom?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box_


	13. Chapter 13

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* Well guys, we're back. *sits in his chair* Although, this job isn't getting easy. But we will always enjoy Toonami. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: That is true, Tom. That is true._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Evershade Valley, Mushroom Kingdom_

* * *

Elvin blurted out, "What?!"

Violet replied, "It's true, Elvin. This girl is from another world and I think there is more out there."

Trixie added, "Please, Professor E Gadd, you have to help us!"

Elvin responded, sadly, "I'm sorry, I can't do anything without knowing Luigi or this 'Timmy' is."

Violet whispered, "Oh no..."

Trixie told them, "I hope Timmy is okay..."

* * *

Unknown Location

* * *

Amie finally knocked her former friend to the lava rock underneath their feet. Timmy and Luigi had finally finished off the robots as the fairies appeared.

Wanda stated, "That was easy."

Poof said, "Poof, poof."

Sparky replied, "Yeah, too easy..."

Cosmo said, "Cumber?"

Timmy turned to Amie and asked, "Am? What's your opinion?"

Amie answered, grabbing Daniel by the collar, "My opinion is we throw this piece of trash into headquarters."

Suddenly, the place started to shake.

Luigi questioned, "What's happening?"

Daniel showed them a pen as he explained, "My own device. This whole place is going to blow in less than 2 minutes and you don't have a prayer."

Amie shoved Daniel away from her as they saw more Fire Bots coming towards them.

Wanda commented, "Oh no..."

Poof said, "Poof, poof."

Sparky stated, "This should easy with fairy magic."

Cosmo asked, "Fairy magic? Is that a sweeter?"

Timmy answered, "No it isn't!"

Amie stated, "Wish us out of here!"

Luigi added, "Now!"

Daniel hissed, coming towards them, "Oh no you don't."

In that moment, Daniel came towards them in a flying huff as Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Sparky poofed them out of the hideout. They arrived outside where Daniel pinned Amie down on the ground, rather quickly. Amie reacted and kicked Daniel off of her. As she entrapped him in a magical cage, the Fire Bots in the other dimensions started to disappear.

* * *

_Evershade Valley, Mushroom Kingdom_

* * *

Elvin, Violet, and Trixie were surrounded by Fire Bots until they suddenly disappeared.

Elvin commented, "Oh my..."

Violet asked, "What just happened?"

Trixie smiled and answered, "Our boyfriends just happened!"

* * *

_A few days later_

* * *

Luigi was glad that the entire situation was under control. Granted everything went back to normal in his dimension but Timmy's dimension was allowed to remember things while Luigi's was not.

Luigi asked, "Why are they allowed to remember, Am?"

Amie answered, "Mainly because they are ready, wing man. You're dimension isn't quite there yet."

Luigi questioned, sitting next to his best friend, "When do you think we'll be ready?"

Amie smiled as she replied, "You'll know soon."

With that, the half magical being left the dimension, knowing that Luigi would have his friends and family remember one day.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, after a long delay, that ends out story. Let's head out to the studios._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: And action!_

_Wanda: Well, I for one, am glad that this is all over._

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: Totally and it was thanks to TimPrime1's newest story that gave Amie this spark._

_Luigi: That is just amazing._

_Timmy: And yet oh so true._

_Amie: That it is._

_Cosmo: I've been Cosmo._

_Wanda: I'm Wanda._

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Sparky: I'm Sparky, I guess._

_Luigi: I've been sir Luigi._

_Timmy: I'm Timmy._

_Amie: And I'm Amie. Hit it, Tom._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: And for the final time in this story, please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


End file.
